Back In The Old Days
by MageInTraining
Summary: Freya and Zidane were friends from a long time ago, right? What if they were more than that once? ZidaneFreya. Please RR!
1. Default Chapter

Hello! I was playing FF9 when I got an idea for a story. You all know that Freya and Zidane were friends back in the day when they lived in Lindblum, but what if they were more than that at one point? Read on and enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE FF9 CHARACTERS, PLEASE DON'T SUE.

" " = talking

' ' = whispering

* * = thinking

Zidane: 16

Freya: 16

Zidane and the rest of Tantalus came back early in the morning after robbing someone in Treno. "Haha! That guy won't even know we were there until he wakes up and realizes that the only thing we left in his room is his bed!" Zidane said as he grabbed two bags and jumped off of the airship and onto the sidewalk. Cinna jumped off with a gold mirror over his head. "He really shouldn't have kept all his valuable stuff out in the open like that." Blank jumped off next with a couple more bags. "They weren't in the open, they were in the vault." Marcus and Baku jumped off holding a big dresser. "Well, as easily as Boss cracked the code on the lock, they might as well have been in the open!" They all laughed. They set the stuff down in the floor and stretched their arms a bit. 

"YYAAWWNN! I'm hitttin' the sack. See ya in the morning." Baku said and went off to bed before anyone corrected him that it already was morning. "I'm gonna go get some coffee, you guys want some?" Zidane offered. Blank and Marcus said no, and Cinna had already gone off to bed. Zidane walked out the door and towards the tavern. He walked out the door and saw something jump off a roof. "What the hell was that?" He decided to follow it. It was jumping at a very quick pace, and Zidane had trouble keeping up with it.

He saw the shadow fall between two houses and then heard a crashing sound. He heard a girl moaning and ran towards the sound. He ran in the alley and saw some rat girl wearing an orange hat and an orange coat holding her leg lying on the ground. He ran over to her to see what was the matter. "You ok?"

"I..i'm fine...really..." She said and tried to stand up. Zidane could see she was lying and walked over to her. "You need help. Your leg could be broken."

"I've lived through worse." She said and knocked his hand away. She tried to walk but fell down on her injured leg. She moaned in pain as she tried to stand up. *This is pathetic.* Zidane thought to himself. He walked over to her and picked her up, one arm under her neck and the other behind her legs. "Hey! What in the hell do you think your doing?! Put me down!" Zidane started walking towards his place. "Look, your injured, you can't walk and my place is really close by. So, i'm taking you there so I can work on your leg."  
  
"Listen dude, not that I don't appreciate the chivalry, but I can handle it on my own."

  
"I've never seen you here before, you new?" Zidane said changing the subject.

"Yeah, moved in last night. I'm Freya."

"My name's Zidane. Was that you jumping from house to house?"

"Yeah, I got really strong legs so I can jump really high and really fast."  
  
"So I noticed. So, where do you live?"

"Why should I tell you? I just met you, you could be an axe murderer or something."  
  
"Bandit, yes. Murderer, never. I've killed monsters and stuff like that, but I've never killed anyone."  
  
"Oh, well, I live in the buissiness district, next to the church."  
  
"Cool, maybe I can come by sometime and meet your parents."  
  
"I live by myself. Both of my parents died when I was very young. I can't remember the guy that killed them very clearly, but I can remember small stuff."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, he used a sword, and he was a big guy, but I don't remember his face."  
  
"Oh. Well, here's my place." Freya looked at the building then looked back at Zidane. "You live in an old factory?"  
  
"Well, not just me. My whole gang lives here. Blank, Marcus, Cinna, And our Boss, Baku. There all cool." Zidane carried Freya in the building. He walked over to his bed and laid Freya on it. "It's really early so i'm going to bed. Good night." Zidane grabbed a cover off of Cinna's bed and laid in the floor next to his bed. "Your sleeping in the floor?"  
  
"You got my bed and all the other ones are taken, so I get the floor. Besides, i'm too tired to try to sleep with ya so i'll just lay down and sleep."  
  
"What? What do you mean sleep with me?"  
  
Zidane turned over to look at her. "I'm too tired to sleep with you. Usually I would have made my move on you and we'd be in bed by now."  
  
"What makes you think I would even sleep with you?"  


Zidane laughed a bit. "Trust me, with my moves, you'd be all over me in a second."  
  
"Uh huh, sure. Whatever." Freya rolled her eyes and fell asleep. Zidane curled up in his blanket. *I'll show you...once I get some sleep.* Zidane thought to himself before he passed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright. First chapter finished. Hope you like it. With good reviews, i'll make more chapters soon. Read & review! L A T E R !


	2. I'm not trespassing!

I'm baaaaaack! MWAHAHA! Anyway, I hope all of you like the story so far! Chapter 2 is here! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, SO LEAVE ME ALONE!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zidane woke up to a screaming noise coming from the kitchen. He grabbed his dagger and ran as fast as she could to the sound. He ran into the kitchen and saw Freya on one side of the table wielding a spear and obviously looking frightened, and Blank and Marcus on the other side with their swords drawn. Blank raised his sword. "We'll teach you not to trespass into other peoples home!"  
  
"I'm not trespassing! Some monkey-guy brought me here!"

"What's going on?" Zidane said. Everyone looked over at Zidane and Freya limped over to him and hid behind him. Marcus walked forward. "This rat-lady was digging through our cabinets trying to steal food, then she said that she isn't trespassing and that someone let her sleep here last night!"

"For one, I wasn't stealing food! I was looking for something to drink because i'm parched. And secondly, Zidane tell them that you helped me earlier this morning!"  
  
Blank moved forward. "You know this lady Zidane?"  
  
"Yeah, I helped her out when I went for coffee. She hurt her leg and that's why she's limping. So, I let her sleep here last night." Marcus dropped his sword. "ARE YOU NUTS?!?!?! We're thieves! What if she goes to the cops or something?!"  
  
"Oh come on! Like everyone in this town doesn't already know were thieves! Besides, she was a damsel in distress, I had to help." Freya put up her spear and turned him around to see her. "I didn't even want your help. You forced me to come here so you could fix my leg, which you still haven't done!"  
  
"Ooh! This is better than those soap opera's Cinna watches!"  
  
"Yo Blank, should I make some popcorn or something?"

"You two get out so I can talk to her in private!" Blank pouted his lip. "Aww! Just when it was getting good!" Blank and Marcus grabbed their swords and left. Zidane helped Freya over to a chair and went to the refrigerator. "You want some coke or something?"  
  
"Sure, help out your damsel in distress." They both laughed. Zidane got them two glasses of coke and sat down and talked with Freya. "So, where you from anyway?"  
  
"Burmecia. I'm looking for a man named Fratley. You know him?"  
  
"Fratley...nope, sorry. Is he your grandpa or something?"  
  
"He's my boyfriend, sorta. He left to go fight some knight named Beatrix and after a monthes time, I went searching for him. I still haven't found him."  
  
"Whoa, deep. Well, if it'll make you feel any better, I could be your Fratley for ya."  
  
"You asking me out?"  
  
"Are you shooting me down?"  
  
"Sorry, maybe some other time."  
  
"Amd the monkey-man gets shot down." They laughed again. After they finished their drinks Zidane grabbed a first-aid kit from the droor and fixed up Freya's leg so she could walk without limping. "Come on, i'll take you home."  
  
"You don't give up, do you?" Zidane thought for a second. "No, not really." Freya giggled. Zidane told Baku where he was going and him and Freya walked out the door. On the way there, Freya tripped on a rock and hurt her leg worse than it already was. *Here we go again!* Zidane thought to himself. Freya tried to stand up but couldn't so Zidane picked her up and carried her. "Your just loving this aren't you?" Zidane tried to keep himself from laughing at the irony. "Yeah, I really am." They walked all the way to the industrial district and Zidane found her house. He felt bad about leaving her there, so he sent a mognet letter to Baku telling him that he was gonna stay for a bit. "You don't have to stay here with me, you know."  
  
"I want to. Maybe I can make you change your mind about sleeping with me."  
  
"Not a chance. There isn't a thing you can do to make me change my mind, either." Zidane laid her on the couch and sat next to her. "You sure? I can't get anything for helping you?"  
  
"What do you want? A kiss from your damsel?"  
  
"Why not? Is that such a ridiculouse request?"  
  
"Will you leave if I give you a small kiss?"  
  
"Not a small one, you gotta do better than that, then I might leave." Freya thought for a second. *Oh, fuck it.* She grabbed his collar and pulled him close. She pressed her lips onto his and gave him a big kiss. She let go of his collar and laid back down. "There, now leave."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What do you mean 'why'? You said you'd leave if I kissed you. I did, now will you leave?"  
  
"I said I might leave. That means I could if I wanted to, but I don't. I'm gonna stay here and make sure you get better."  
  
"Ugh! Your impossible!"

"Love you too, honey."  
  
"Honey?! Don't honey me!"  
  
"Aww, whats the matter?" Zidane said in a whiny voice. "You didn't like my kiss?"  
  
"No, you severly need to work on your kissing! How long do you plan on staying?"  
  
"Well, the first-aid book said that your leg should fully heal in about a week, so I guess i'm staying here for a week, babe."  
  
"Will you stop with the little pet names! We're not dating or anything!"  
  
"Sure, whatever you say sweetie! Do you want the left or right side of the bed?"  
  
"Your taking the couch. I get the bed."  
  
"Aww, is that anyway to treat your monkey-man savior?" Freya decided to give up on the argument. *Ugh, this is gonna be a loooong week.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's the end of this chapter! I hope all of you guys and gals out there are liking the story so far. Next chapter: The first day with Zidane. Will Freya go insane? Will Zidane get her in bed? Find out next time! Ugh, i'm starting to sound like a tv show host. Gotta go! See ya!


	3. Temptation SUCKS!

Hello all you happy people out there! Here's chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FF9 OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning!" Zidane said, waking up Freya. "Ugh, what time is it?" She said in a drowsy voice. "It's ten o' clock. Here, I made breakfast." He said sitting a plate down on her lap. "You cook?"

"Yeah, i'm a great cook. Here, try something." She looked at the plate of food in front of her. It had sausage, biscuits, eggs, and toast. "I didn't see any orange juice. I'll get some later. Go on, it's not gonna kill ya."  
  
"Well, I am a little hungry." She grabbed a fork and ate some eggs. "OMG! These are great! Where did you learn how to cook?!" She said, eating the rest of her food. "I stole a couple of cook books from some chef's house. Next to Cinna, i'm the best cook there is."  
  
"Wow! This is excellent, thanks!"

"And you said you didn't want me here."

"I don't." She said, putting the plate on her nightstand and getting up with some difficulty. "But I do appreciate the meal."  
  
"Aww! That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, honey! Come here and give me a hug!"

"No way!" She said, backing up a bit. But before she could decline his offer any more, he had already got her in a big hug. "AHH! You trying to break my ribs, too?!" She wheezed. He put her down and walked out. "I'm gonna take a shower."  
  
"Aight, I'll be in there in a minute."  
  
"Ha, your funny. You ain't getting in the shower with me."  
  
"Aww, is that any way to treat your lovey dovey?" She grabbed a towel from her closet. "Will you stop the pet names?! You ain't my 'lovey dovey'! I gave you one kiss, that's it!" Zidane walked in her room and gave her a garbage bag. "Put this on your leg to keep it from getting wet. And you know you liked that kiss."  
  
"Not really. There's an old saying I like to go by when it comes to kissing."  
  
"You mind sharing it with me?" Freya grabbed her towel and bag and walked in the bathroom. She stuck her head out of the door and said in a sexy, seductive voice, "A peach is a peach, a plum is a plum. A kiss ain't a kiss, without no tongue!" Then she slammed the door shut. Zidane got hardened off of her voice. *I'll get her in bed tonight! I got a plan...*  


Freya undressed and put the bag on her bad leg. She got into the shower and turned on the water. She scrubbed her body and then stood there thinking while the water hit her. *Moron. Probably gonna try to get me to bed with him. Who is he kidding?! Although that kiss was a little better than I thought it would be. And he sure has some muscles on him...AHH! Quit it Freya! You ain't gonna fall for some slick, annoying, cheesy, strong, sexy,..I SAID STOP IT!*

Freya finished up her shower and got out. She grabbed her robe and wrapped it around herself, then she got an idea. *Let's see how sex-obsessed this little monkey is. I think i'll mess with him a bit.* She fixed her robe a bit, allowing alot of cleavage to show. She let her wet hair flow to one side and walked out of the bathroom walking seductively towards Zidane, who was sitting in the livingroom watching tv. "You finally done with theeeeeeaiyaiyai!" His eyes got at least 10 times bigger and he started to drool a bit. "Hey Zidane." She talked in a really sexy voice. "Whatcha doin?"

  
"I uh was just uh watching a little....." He trailed off when she sat next to him a bent over a little, exposing more of her breast. "You like what you see?" Zidane started drooling more and was too stunned to answer. "You wanna see more?" Now Zidane's mouth looked like Niagara falls. (A/N: I don't own Niagara falls either!) His pants were getting tighter by the second. She bent over and blew in his ear seductively. Zidane felt like he was about to faint. He gave himself a mental slap. *You moron! You do realize she's messing with you, right?! Counter back! Mess with her! She'll be too surprised to continue. And if she isn't, you gettin laid tonight! WOOHOO!*

Zidane smirked and blew in her ear seductively like she did. She was turned on and surprised an the same time. She gave herself a mental slap. *Idiot! He's on to you! He's trying to counter back! Keep messing with him! Lay it on real thick until he cracks like an egg!* She smiled a little. She leaned over and started nibbling on his earlobe. He retaliated by kissing on her neck, slowly leaning her back onto the couch.  
  
She knew she'd have to make him crack, so she led her hands to his pants and started massaging his area. He knew what she was aiming for, so he led his hands to her robe and pulled off the sash, opening up her robe, revealing her naked, half wet body. He continued to kiss her neck and started to work his way down.

*Now what do I do?! I can't let him win! Ohh, but he feels so good...NO! Get a hold of yourself. Where's he going with that mouth...he isn't! No wa...oh!* Zidane stopped at one of her breast and started nibbling on one of her nipples. She was having to much pleasure to care at the moment to care if she was messing with her. She started moaning in pleasure as he continued to nibble. He suddenly stopped and got up from the sofa.

"I win." Was the last thing he said before going into the bathroom and taking a shower. "The nerve of him!" She said to herself. She grabbed her sash and tied her robe. Then she went into the bathroom with him still taking a shower. He stuck his head out of the curtain. "Couldn't get enough of me, huh?" She smirked and flushed the toilet. The cold water caused Zidane to jump around in the shower. "AHH! Not funny! Not funny!" He jumped a little to high and hit the ceiling. Freya was lying on the ground laughing at him. She got up and went to her bedroom and got dressed.  
  
Zidane got out of the shower and got dressed. "She thinks she's getting the last laugh, huh? I'll show her!"  
  
-In Freya's room-

Freya finished getting dressed and sat on her bed. *Ha! That'll teach him that I always get the last laugh. But, he did feel really good. Man he can use that mouth of his....STOP IT FREYA! You ain't falling for that monkey man out there!*

She decided to lay down and forget about it. She noticed that she was warm and wet, so she got up and changed her pants again. "Damn monkey, messing up my clothes, too." She got changed and laid back down and soon drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alright! That'll do it for this chapter! I know this is a really sucky place to stop, but it's all I got for now so i'm gonna stop here. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review!


	4. She finally cracks

Hey fans! Sorry for putting this out really late, i've had a ton of work and stuff to do. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, GOT IT?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Freya woke up after her nap and walked into the kitchen. She stopped when she opened the door. "What the...?" The kitchen table had lit candles and the lights were dimmed. All of the counters had lit candles and there was a radio playing some romantic music. "Good evening, my sweet." Zidane said from behind Freya, startling her. Zidane was dressed in a black tuxedo with a hole in the back for his tail. He grabbed Freya's hand and kissed the top of it. "Uh, what's going on? And where did you find those clothes?"

"I went back to my place while you were sleeping and got my best suit. And this," Zidane waved his arm in the direction of the table. "Is a lovely dinner that I have prepared for us."

"Uh, ok. You kinda over did it didn't ya?"

"I wanted it to be romantic for our date."

"Whoa! Date?! Who said anything about a date?! Hey!" Zidane grabbed her arm and walked her to the table. He pulled out the table and she sat down. "You are a really persistent person, aren't you?"

"I try. Hang on a second." Zidane left the room and came back with two plates of food. He sat down a plate in front of Freya and sat down with his plate. "I thought this was a 'lovely meal'."  
  
"What do you mean? This is a lovely meal."

"Two Hot Pockets is a lovely meal to you?" (A/N: I don't own Hot Pockets either, though they are really good!) Freya pointed to the two Hot Pockets on the plate. "What's wrong with these? There a nice meal. Besides, it's the only thing you have to cook around here."

"What? I know I got something better than these."

"Not really, you need to go to the store when your leg heals." Zidane and Freya started eating there 'romantic meal'. After they were finished, Zidane grabbed the dishes and put them in the sink, then went to the radio and turned up the romance music. He walked over to Freya and held out his hand. "Care to dance?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Freya grabbed his hand and they started slow dancing. "Your not enjoying this, are you?"

"Gee, what gave it away?" She said sarcastically. "Why? Why aren't you enjoying yourself?"

"Well, look at the situation. I have an injured leg, and i'm dancing with a perverted monkey man. Answer your question?"  
  
"Funny, you weren't acting so mean earlier." Zidane gave a smirk and continued dancing with Freya. "Is everything a joke to you?" Freya sounded more serious this time. "What do you mean?" Freya broke off and sat down in a chair. "Nothing...don't worry about it." Freya was holding back tears and Zidane could tell. He walked over to her and sat in the chair next to her. "What is it?"

  
"It's nothing, go away..." Freya turned her head away from Zidane. He grabbed her cheek gently and turned her head back towards him. "Come on, you can tell me. After all, you are my damsel in distress and i'm here to help you."

"That's the problem right there!" Freya stood up and started crying. "You act like you wanna hook up with me and then you act like a dumbass and start playing with me instead of acting serious for once! It's not funny, you know! You act like you don't care..." Freya dropped on the floor and started crying. Zidane took a second to gather what she said, then got up and walked over to her. "I...I didn't know..." Zidane reached down to help her up. Freya slapped his hand away. "Go away! You just gonna mess with me again, so just go away!"

"Freya, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. I was just trying to make you laugh."  
  
"Yeah, well it didn't work!" Freya continued crying on the ground. Zidane didn't know what to do, so he did the first things that came to mind. He sat next to her on the floor and put an arm around her. She stopped crying and looked up at him with a tear streaked face. He grabbed her cheek gently and pulled her forward, and placed his lips onto hers.

*Wow, he is a good kisser. And he's not acting like a total jerk. This is real. This moment, this kiss, and him are all real. I hope this never ends.* Zidane broke off the kiss. "Uh, sorry bout that. I just did the first thing I thought of."  


"No, don't apologize. You are actually a good kisser." She smiled and they stood up. "Sorry about blowing up at you like that earlier."

"Don't worry about it. I guess I deserved that." They stood there silently for a while. Freya was the first one to break the silence. "So, is this the end of our date?"  
  
"I thought you said this isn't a date."

"I just made it a date. Is this where you drop me off at my house or what?" Zidane grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. "Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" Freya just smiled and leaned in. She closed her eyes and they stood there kissing for about 10 minutes before Freya broke it off. "You wanna head to my room?"  


"Why.........oh! Sure." Freya led the way to her room and closed the door behind them.

-The next morning-

Zidane woke up and looked around. It took him a minute to realize where he was. He looked next to him to see Freya sleeping quietly. Freya looked different when she was sleeping, she didn't look so uptight and serious. Zidane stared at her for a minute and thought to himself for a while. *Wow, who would have thought that i'd go out for a cup of coffee and end up bringing back a girlfriend? How come all my other relationships always end up badly? Maybe next time I need a girlfriend, i'll just go get a cappuccino.* He looked at Freya a bit longer and smiled before passing out again.

-Outside Freya's house-

Three people walked up to the house. "So boss, you sure this is where Zidane is?" asked Marcus, looking at the map. "I'm positive, that little moggle told me that he was here! So let's go already!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know this is a really sucky place to stop, especially since i've been gone for so long, but it's the best I got so far. So, I hope you all liked it and remember to review!


	5. LILY!

HHHIIIYYYAAA!!! Did you guys miss me? I hope I still have some fans out there who haven't ditched me yet! And for those who have ditched me, SHAME ON YOU! Oh, uh anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chappy as much as the last ones. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: READ THE OTHER ONES, I DON'T FEEL LIKE WRITING THIS AGAIN!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Baku, Marcus, and Blank went inside and looked around. "Wow," Marcus said. "This chicks place ain't half bad. Why can't our place ever look this nice?"  
  
"Because we always spend the money upgrading our airship. Now lets find Zidane." The three of them started calling out for Zidane.

-In the bedroom-

Zidane woke up after hearing some noise. He grabbed his pants and walked out of the room. "Who's making all the racket?! We're trying to sleep!"

"There you are!" Baku said and walked up to Zidane. "Boss? What are you doing here?"  


"I'm on a scavenger hunt! What the hell do you think i'm here for dumbass?! I'm looking for you! We need you back at the hideout."

"Why? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Uh, to tell you the truth, I need to know how to reboot the computer." Zidane did an anime drop and got back up. "You came all the way here so I could reboot your computer?"  
  
"You're the only one who knows how to work the thing." Marcus and Blank walked in the room and saw Zidane. They ran over to say hi, but ran just a tad to fast and accidentally knocked all of them into the bedroom. Freya obviously sleeps like a rock because she didn't even move. "Ho ho! What's this?"  
  
"Uh, this is the girl who got her leg injured. I'm just keeping her company."  
  
"Yeah right! And i'm as light as a feather!" Baku said. Freya's eyes fluttered open at this. (A/N: Messed up ain't it? She wakes up to his voice but doesn't budge to her door being knocked down! Haha!) Freya looked at Baku for a second and remembered where she saw him before. "You! It was you!"  
  
"Eh?" Baku looked confused and Zidane walked up to Freya, who was putting her clothes on under the covers so that they couldn't see her. "Uh, Freya? Do you know Baku from somewhere?" She finished getting dressed and jumped out of bed. "He's the guy! The one I told you about!"  
  
"Uh, could you refresh my memory a bit?"  
  
"The one who killed my parent! He's the big guy with the sword who robbed my house and killed my family! Now I will kill you!"

"Now hold on a minute!" Zidane tried to stop Freya, but she had already grabbed her spear and jumped over him. "DIE YOU BASTARD!" Freya tried to jab him with her spear but he just grabbed the thing and tossed it across the room. "Freya! Calm down! Boss, is she telling the truth?"

"............Yes." Everyone gasped. (A/N: Cheesy, wasn't it?) "Boss, how could you?"

"I didn't think back then! I just needed to get away before I was caught by the police, and they got in the way, so I....."

"YOU LITTLE FUCKHEAD! I'LL RIP OFF YOUR HEAD!" Freya jumped up and gave Baku a good kick to the chest, knocking him down. Freya grabbed her spear and held it to his neck. "Now I will avenge my parents, you bastard!" Freya was about to cut off Baku's head, when Zidane stopped her. "Freya, you can't do this."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill the man who killed my family!"

"Because Baku is a father himself." Freya stood there stunned. "Or at least he is to us." Zidane pointed at Marcus and Blank, who were also standing stunned. "Baku is like a father to us. When we didn't have a home or any money to support ourselves, Baku came and took us in, as friends and as children. He's the only reason were alive right now."

"But it still doesn't make up for what he did. I was an orphan because of him. I barely knew my parents and he killed them."  
  
"So killing our father will make up for losing your parents?" Freya tried to stay angry, but couldn't anymore. She dropped the spear on the floor and broke down. Zidane went over to her and embraced her. "I think you guys should leave." Baku got up and shook his head. The guys went back to the hangout and Zidane tried to comfort Freya. "I need to lay down for a while."

".....Okay." Zidane helped her up and she went back to sleep.

-A few hours later-

Zidane was in the livingroom watching tv when Freya woke up and came out. "Hey, you felling better?"

"Not really. I'm a little hungry though."  
  
"Got it covered, one romantic Hot Pocket coming up!" Freya had to laugh and sat down to watch tv. The doorbell rang and Zidane got up to answer it. It was a blonde girl about Zidane's height with enough makeup to make a hooker look pathetic. "Lily!"

"Hey Zidaneypoo!"(A/N: Zidaneypoo?)

"How did you find me?"  
  
"Aww, I always know where my little love-monkey is!"(A/N: Love-monkey?)  
  
"Love-monkey?" Freya said as she walked up to Zidane. (A/N: Hey! She stole my line!)

"Who's the rat-girl?" Lily said looking at her with an evil glare.

"I could ask the same thing." Freya shot back. They both looked at Zidane. "Freya, this is my ex-girlfriend, Lily."

"Correction, i'm his girlfriend, Lily."  
  
"Girlfriend?"

"No! She isn't my girlfriend anymore!"  
  
"What are you talking about, Zidaneywaney? We never broke up!"

"Yes we did!"  
  
"When?"  
  
"A month ago when I said, and I quote, 'I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!'"

"Aww, you were just mad! You didn't mean it!"  
  
"You slept with 2 other guys! Believe me, I MEANT IT!"  


"Your just angry, it's understandable."  


"I should get popcorn for this." Freya said to herself.

"Look, let me make this perfectly clear, I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND ANYMORE! WE BROKE UP! WE AREN'T DATING ANYMORE!"

"Is this because of her?" Lily pointed at Freya, who was just standing there watching the two of them.

"NO! We broke up because you cheated on me!"

"Like your doing with her!" She pointed at Freya again.

"NO! I can't be cheating on you because we aren't going out anymore!"  


"You know Zidane, with that attitude you and I might break up! So watch it mister!" She stomped out of the house and down the road. "WE ALREADY BROKE UP YOU PSYCHO!"

"Well, that was fun." Freya said with a big smile on her face.

"Oh hush!"

"Aww, but why Zidaneywaney?" She said, mocking Lily. "That isn't funny."

"Oh chill out. Hey, weren't you making me a Hot Pocket?" Zidane just glared at her and walked off to get the Hot Pocket. Freya sat on the couch thinking to herself. *Ah, now I feel alot better!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alrighty! That's the end of this chappy! I hope you all liked it! I thought it was too sad at first, so that's why I threw in Lily. Next Chapter: Freya's leg is better! Zidane and Freya go on a date, and will Lily make another appearance? Please review!


	6. Bad ending to a first date

Hello to all of you out there! I read my last few reviews and i'm happy to report that I STILL HAVE FANS! YYYAAAYYY!!! I'm glad to hear that I still have people who still read my stuff. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Freya was sitting down on the couch and Zidane was using some scissors to cut off her bandages on her leg. "Done! Your leg is as good as new thanks to Dr. Zidane!" He said proudly. "Yeah, but since when does the doctor make out with his patient?"  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of doctor/patient relationships?"  
  
"That's not what that means!"

"Oh, then I do owe some of those girls an apology." They both laughed. "So," Freya started. "Now that my leg is healed, how about you and me go on a date?"  
  
"A date?"  
  
"Yeah, you are my boyfriend you know?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot." Freya popped him in the head. "OW! That hurt!"  
  
"It was supposed to! Now, where should we go on a date?" Zidane thought for a second. "Well, I know of a cool restaurant in Alexandria we can go to, plus there's a movie theater near it."  
  
"Then it's a date! When should we go?"  
  
"How about tonight? I'll pick you up at 8:00." He said and got up to leave. "Wait a sec! Where are you going?"  
  
"To get things ready. Be back at 8:00!" He said and walked out the door. Freya got up off the couch and started walking to her room so that she could get ready. It took her a little while, since she had to get re-adjusted to her other leg. She went to the closet and started looking for something to wear. "Ah! This will be perfect!"

-7:59, In front of Freya's house-

Zidane knocked on the door and waited for Freya to answer. He was wearing his tux with the hole for his tail in the back. Freya opened the door and Zidane's tail started wagging like a happy dog. Freya was wearing a sparkly red dress with straps in the back and had her hair in a ponytail in the back. "You might wanna stop your tail." Freya said. Zidane didn't realize his tail was wagging so fast this whole time. He stopped it and guided Freya to the chocobo carriage he rented for the night.   
  
"Where to?" Said the driver. "Alexandria please." Zidane said bluntly. The driver drove the carriage to the gates of Alexandria and opened the door for them. "Thanks. Could you be back here in about 2 hours?" Zidane asked. "Sure thing." The driver said with a smile. They both walked into Alexandria and walked down to the restaurant where Zidane had some seats reserved.

"Wow, you pulled out all the stops, huh?" Freya asked.

"Only the best for you." He said that so sweetly Freya wanted to kiss him and punch him at the same time for saying something that mushy in public. The waiter sat them at their table and as soon as he left to get them menus, Lily and some dude she was with showed up behind them. "Hi Zidane!" Zidane nearly had a heart attack when he heard that voice and turned around to see Lily standing there. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm on a date. Why are you here?!" He asked. "Oh, i'm here with Billy. Ain't he cute?!" She said hugging the arm on the dude she was with. "Yeah whatever. Look can I have my 20 bucks now or what?" He said.  
  
'Shh!' She whispered. 'You get your money afterwards! Were here trying to make Zidane jealous! So keep acting!'

"Uh, Lily?" Freya said, getting Lily's attention. "We can hear everything your saying." Lily grabbed Billy's arm and stomped off. Zidane and Freya laughed as the waiter came back with the menus.

-Later-

Zidane and Freya were talking on the way to the theater. "You win the bet." Freya said to him. "You can actually eat a whole chicken."  
  
"It's all in how you eat the food. Had I eaten the legs first, you would have won."  
  
"Ah, i'll remember that in the future." They both laughed and continued to talk. "So, tell me about you and Lily."  
  
"Lily is the worst mistake I ever made." Zidane started. "Me and her used to date, as you may have guessed. Her problem was that she was way too nice. I saw her get mad twice in my lifetime. Once back there in the restaurant, and when I accidentally broke a plate on the floor. She got mad at me and it was my plate! Anyway, I caught her in bed with two other guys when we were dating and she tried to play it off as a 'rehearsal session for a play she was acting in'."  
  
"I think i've heard of that play, 'Two guys and a slut'." They both laughed again. They continued talking and laughing until they got to the movie theater.

-After the movie-

"I didn't know that water could catch on fire." Zidane said as they left the theater. "And I thought that our boss's cooking was bad." They started talking some more on the way back to the chocobo carriage. "So, who was that guy you were looking for again?"  
  
"Who?"

"The day after I met you, you said something about a guy named Fred."  
  
"His names Fratley, and he's my old boyfriend. We used to go out and stuff, kinda like this, but he left."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He said he wanted to go and fight some super knight named Beatrix."  
  
"I've heard of her. She's supposed to be able to take out 50 armed men at once. I hope that Fratley guy's ok."  
  
"Fratley....." Freya said with her face going pale. "That's what I said." Zidane looked at her face and realized she was staring right behind him. He turned around and saw a tall rat-guy holding a spear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alrighty! That ends this chappy! The next chapter's going to be the last one. I'm going to try to finish it before the end of the year. Gotta go! Please review!


	7. A dream

Hello to all of my fans who stuck with me throughout this story! This will be the last chapter for this story, so I hope you all enjoy it and this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: YOU GET THE POINT.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fratley, is that you?" Freya said and walked towards him. "Yes, I came here to stock up on supplies. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, I was...uh...hanging out with a friend." She lied. "Friend?" Fratley asked and looked around. "Uh, who are you with?" Freya looked behind her but Zidane was gone. She looked around but couldn't figure out where he was. "Uh, listen." She started. "How about I catch up with you later, k?"

"Sure, i'll be at the inn for the next couple of days. You can come by and visit anytime."  
  
"Thanks." She said and went off home.

-Freya's house-

Zidane was at Freya's house getting all of his stuff together so he could go ahead and head home. Freya got there about 10 minutes after he packed up and left. She searched the house for him but found nothing until she looked in the kitchen and found a note from Zidane saying.....

****

Freya,

I went ahead and packed up for home. Don't come looking for me, I went on a job with my friends and don't know when i'll be back. I hope you have a wonderful life with your old boyfriend and have lots of beautiful children and what-not. Anyway, i'm outta here. Later sweetness.

Zidane

Freya started breaking into tears after she finished reading the note. She went into her room and collapsed on the bed.

-Alexandria Castle, present day-

Zidane woke up with cold sweat running down his face. He sat up wondering why he had a dream about when he and Freya were more than friends. He also wondered if he did the right thing back in the old days. All his shifting around in the bed woke up Dagger. "Zidane, are you alright?" She asked in a half-asleep voice. "Yeah honey, I just had a weird dream."  
  
"Really? What was it about?"  
  
"It was...." He paused for a second before answering again. "I forgot. Don't you hate it when that happens?" he lied to her. "Yeah, that is a pain. Well, if you can't sleep than why don't you go down to the kitchen for a snack?" Zidane figured that was a good idea and went down to the kitchen.

-In the kitchen-

Zidane was digging through the fridge to see if there was anymore pie that Quina made the other day. He was lucky enough to find that there were two slices left. "Couldn't sleep either, huh?" A voice said from behind him. He turned around with pie in hand and saw Freya in her bathrobe with her arms crossed. "Not really, to busy dreaming. Want some pie?" He offered. "Sure. What were you dreaming about?" She asked as he handed her a plate with a slice of pie on it.

"Actually, I was dreaming about us."

"Us?"  
  
"Yeah. I was dreaming about the first time we met."

"Oh yeah, I still remember you carrying me to my house." They both laughed quietly as they ate. "Do you ever think about us back then?" Zidane asked.

"Sometimes." Freya admitted. "I wonder alot about what would have happened if Fratley hadn't showed up." They finished their food and sat their plates down. "What do you think would have happened?" She asked him.

"I figure me and you would be married to each other instead by now. And we would have little rat kids with monkey tails running around." They laughed again. "Do you ever miss being with me?" He asked.

"Well actually, sometimes when me and Fratley kiss, I pretend that it's you instead." She said while slightly blushing. "Why pretend?" Zidane said while walking over to her. "What do you..." she stopped as Zidane grabbed her by the hips and kissed her passionately. She gave in immediately and let him kiss her with everything he had. *Wow, he's gotten even better* Freya thought as they continued kissing.

*Now I **_do_ **wish that we never broke up and that Fratley never came back. Oh well, I might as well stop thinking and enjoy this while it last* She thought and kept kissing Zidane until the sun rose.

THE END

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AAAAWWWWWWW! That's so sweet! Well, that's that! The end of this lovely romance story. I do apologize for the last chappy being so short, but I think I ended it quite well. To tell the truth, I had a ton of fun writing this! I was mainly focusing on another romance i'm working on, but I definitely had more fun on this. I hope you all enjoyed this story and I hope that you all give me good reviews! Thank you to all who supported me and stayed with my story even after I didn't update for months. I do appreciate all who reviewed and even those who flamed me if any. I gotta go!

L A T E R !  
MageInTraining


End file.
